My New Moon
by DarkAuthor2067
Summary: New Moon told from Jacob's PoV. I've just finished Breaking Dawn and thought i wanted to write something with Jacob as the Main Character and here it is.
1. Introduction

NEW MOON

NEW MOON

Chapter one

Ugh. I can't believe what I had just done… that pizza was much too big for me to eat alone. Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up! Quil slapped my back with joy and I felt a lump in my throat, I don't think it was natural either.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Embry laughed at me.

I did it, but I ran to the back door first, the poor patio.

"Aw… sick man!" Quil cooed from inside.

I wiped my mouth, oh that taste is horrible. I can't believe how bad the taste of puke is, until the rare times that I do it. I turned around at my two 'friends' (the traitors) who were quite happily laughing themselves to near death on my couch. I stumbled in and fell on the couch with an 'Oomph' sound, to which Quil snickered, earning him a smack from the back of my hand.

"So Jake, why are you here anyway?" Embry asked, sitting with his feet over the arm of the couch.

"I live here." I said with disdain.

"Isn't today's that girls birthday? You know, the one everyone likes a lot?" Quil asked.

I cold tell they had been eager to get to this, probably wanting another description of how gorgeous Bella is.

"Yea today's her birthday… hey she's 18 today come to think of it!" I said, although I'd been thinking of that all night.

The two cupped their hands to their mouths to amplify their voices and began to chant, "Ooh, illegal!"

I swatted Quil again but couldn't reach Embry, who just laughed. Bella was illegal come to think of it. I was sixteen soon, she was out of my league. "Besides," I thought darkly. "She's got that… Cullen guy now."

My face must have given away what I was thinking because Embry started up the bashing the two had adopted to make me feel better.

"Cullen is an idiot. I mean sure, okay, Billy thinks he's a vampire but honestly, I think he's more like a short bus guy." He smiled.

"Obviously short bus, except he has like the whole dictionary memorized, 'Yes my possessive title is Edward Cullen, I am a homo sapien with alabaster epidermis and yellow-hued eyes.' Half the time I just wanna kick him in his alabaster n..."

"Whoa!" I said shaking my hands.

I stood up, ignoring their looks of mock concern, and addressed them both as if I was their leader.

"Listen, guys, I know that you want to help, and I know you're trying but it's just that… well, the suns coming up, it's gonna be a nice morning and I want to stop by later to give Bella her birthday present. However, until then I'd like to go work on the beast and I'd like to do it… well…" I stopped.

I didn't want to make them mad, it was an awesome night, my dad had told the stories, we three had drank two litters of root beer each and I had put down a whole pizza, but I really did just want to be alone so I could think of Bella.

"Message clear, Captain Black, c'mon Quil, I'm sure there's someone else we can annoy." Embry smiled and walked out the door after patting me on the back.

"Let's swing by Sam's, I know he's all moody with his gang lately but we could totally annoy the hell out of him." Quil laughed.

Sam Uley, gross. He wasn't that bad of a guy, but the way his gang looks at Embry it's ridiculous. It's as if they're gonna eat him or something, like he's their toy. I laid on the couch and closed my eyes… thinking of Bella's birthday present. I was attempting to carve a dog out of a piece of wood for a charm or something… but it wasn't going so well. I'd gotten the general shape but the details were hard… maybe I'd just give it to her some other time, I don't know.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was already the next day. Well… it was _almost_ the next day, technically it was still 4:00 a.m. so the sun wasn't up. I went for a run, which I didn't usually, and then swam back along my path to my house. By then it was almost 7:00 and I came in to find Quil there with an interesting look on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be a school?" I asked, grabbing a towel.

"Aren't you? I got to class and saw you weren't there so I skipped. Thought we could do something, you know, fun." He shrugged, grabbing an apple.

"Sure… yeah sure I guess… I was thinking of stopping by Bella's school to see if I could get a hold of her…" I muttered, drying off.

"Hehe… I'm sure there's a lot of things you wanna 'get a hold of' when it comes to her." He laughed.

I smacked him on his head but laughed as well. He nodded as I changed my shirt, then went to scrounge for some pants in my room, Quil grabbed another apple and waited on the couch for me to get back. I settled on some cargo pants and walked out with Quil trailing me. I hopped on my dirt bike and started it up, Quil jumped on his father's ATV.

"You're not supposed to drive that you know." I said as I started my bike up.

"Yes I do know." He smiled as well.

We tore down the road, laughing as we knew we had woken the whole reserve up.

Bella's school was huge, even when the parking lot was empty. We parked in the woods and waited in a bush between the gym and the actual school. Finally cars began to arrive and I realized, as soon as I heard the familiar cry of the truck, that I didn't want Bella to see me so I jumped off the bricks and ran behind the gym, Quil following me.

"What's up? I thought you wanted to wish her a happy birthday." he asked me.

"I… I don't know I'm feeling kind of…" I muttered, I didn't want to say the actually word.

"Shy?" Quil smirked and walked off towards the parking lot.

"Wait hold up, where are you going?" I asked.

"What's more embarrassing, seeing Bella or seeing her after I get her to come out here and look for you 'cause you're shy?" he snickered and walked off, I jogged over to him in fear.

"You don't even know what she looks like!" I said.

"So I'll ask around, someone's gotta know her if she's as hot as you say she is." He laughed.

"Wait up I beg you!" I mocked following him.

The playing was cut short, though, when I saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot, a Volvo to be exact.

"Oh god, spare me." I heard Quil mutter as Edward Cullen got out of his car.

"Spare you from what? He didn't see us." I said, looking around.

"But his brother is in some serious pain." Quil crouched down.

I ducked as well and looked at his large brother, but he looked fine to me, that is until Quil moved violently and a rock soared through the air at Emmet Cullen.

"Oh my god." I whispered as he smacked him right in his left eye.

"Run man, seriously run." Quil said as Emmet began to run towards the source of the throw.

"You are so stupid, I hate you for this, aww man why did you do that?" I hissed.

He dove into a bush as Emmet came around the corner with no visible damage.

"Did you just chuck that rock at me, chump?" he growled and shoved my chest.

What an asshole, I wasn't gonna put up with it either.

"Why? Did it hit you?" I asked, with a glare.

"Yeah… yeah it did hit me." He snarled and clenched his fist.

"Good, maybe it will fix your ugly face." I smiled.

He drew back his fist with insane speed, but I had already cocked my leg back. I hit him in his gut with my knee, heard a crunching sound and fell to the ground. I hissed as my knee exploded in pain, and so did my hand from bracing my fall. Cullen just laughed and walked away, ignoring me and my pain.

Quil came out with a crazy smile and helped me up, my knee was only bruised but hurt like hell.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen, what were you thinking?" he laughed.

"He pushed me." I shrugged.

"What happened? I saw your leg, I thought it was a pretty good kick." He pointed out as we began to walk to our bikes.

"I think he was wearing football pads or something, it felt like I hit a wall." I shook my head.

That wasn't true, what I had felt was definitely organic, almost like his skin had been hardened to the degree of a rock. Almost as if… as if he weren't a human, but something else entirely… like a monster.


	2. Hypnosis

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I don't know how you're gonna kick start that thing with your leg." Quil said.

"This thing is so old it hasn't been running good lately… speaking of which, why didn't you ride your dirt bike?" I asked, sitting on my bike.

"I wanted to be a little bit more… rebellious since I'm skipping school anyway." He laughed and started his ATV.

I kicked the bike but it didn't catch, then tried three more times but nothing happened so I sighed and got off.

"Ah man, this would not be a good place to stall out." Quil muttered and turned off his vehicle as well.

I checked the kick start first and there it was, the starter was broken and not connected anymore.

"It's trashed. Someone must have messed it up." I sighed and rubbed my hands through my ponytail.

"Great, what do we do with it?" he asked.

I thought for a second on that.

"We'll just cover it in some brush, I'll get it later… yeah, we could do that." I said, then started breaking braches off of the trees. Quil helped and we buried the old monster under some tree branches. I hopped on his ATV and we rode back to La Push to an unwelcomed greeting by my dad.

"You know Jake, if you're planning to skip school at least let me know so I can think up a good excuse for the principal." Billy said, as we came up to the porch.

He studied me and Quil for a second and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your bike Jake? I heard it this morning." He said.

I hadn't counted on this. I didn't even have a good story yet… crap. I looked at Quil but he shook his head and I sighed.

"The starter broke, I could fix it but it really wouldn't be worth fixing, Dad, it's been trashed." I admitted with a shrug.

He nodded but said nothing else on it, then smiled behind me, causing me to turn around.

"Hello Sam!" he smiled and waved.

I clenched my teeth and snarled as Sam Uley and his gang walked by me except for Paul who shoved my shoulder.

"Watch it, chump." He smiled and I remembered being called that before.

I just snapped, I planted my foot on the ATV ignoring the silent, "No." from my father and landed on Paul's shoulders, dragging him to the ground. Jared and Sam gasped as I began to punch Paul in his deserving face, which didn't seem to be hurting him in the least. The he grabbed the back of my shirt and clenched his own fist.

"Paul, Jacob enough!" Sam's voice rang across the air.

Strangely enough I felt compelled to obey and ceased to punch Paul, then stood up and brushed the sand off of me. Quil stared at me with wide eyes as Paul laughed and walked back to Sam's side. Billy smiled and Sam returned it to him, I brushed my hair back and walked into the garage, Quil followed.

"Jake… wow man, you got him." He smiled.

"Didn't feel like I got him… I think he could care less what I just did, I didn't hurt him at all." I muttered, shaking my head.

What was it with me? I didn't hurt Cullen, and I didn't hurt Paul, was I seriously that weak? I sighed, maybe I need to run more… and start lifting weights.

"Gonna work on the Rabbit, then?" Quil asked me.

"The Beast, "I corrected him. "And yeah, I was thinking about it."

"Today isn't gonna be a good day." Quil said, looking at the ocean.

"Why? What's up with it?" I asked.

"See those clouds? They're moving this way." He sighed.

I looked where he was pointing and sure enough there were clouds darkening up the horizon as the sun began to set. An approaching storm, with the crimson on it's black lead. I sighed as I realized it would block out the moon, which I've always liked to look at. Quil must have understood because he smiled and grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jacob, there will always be a new moon." He smiled.

"I know… but honestly, I'd rather have the old one." I smiled.

"Jacob, get out here!" Billy called from outside.

I sighed and walked outside to face the wrath of my father.

"Jacob, take this," He handed me a torch. "And go to the north beacon."

I stared at the torch, then at him.

"We're going to light all four beacons along the coast, we're celebrating." He smiled.

"Celebrating what?" I asked.

"Never mind, just light the beacons at 10:00 p.m. okay?" he asked.

I checked my watch, that gave me a good two hours to get up there as that particular beacon was on the farthest cliff from our house. I sighed and walked down the beach, Quil trailing me.

"So… what do you think they're celebrating?" Quil asked.

"I don't know… what could Billy possibly want to celebrate after I just tried to knock Paul out…" I wondered.

"I guess… hey! Maybe the Cullens are going away!" he suggested.

I considered this, then gasped.

"What's up?" he asked.

I handed him the torch then ran off, him yelling after me. I realized that if the Cullens were leaving, then Bella needed help, a lot of it. I hopped on Quil's ATV and sped off, the storm following me closely.


	3. End of Hypnosis, Fate Begins

NEW MOON

**NEW MOON**

I woke up with a weird feeling in my gut, telling me something was gonna happen today. It had been four months since the bonfires… four months since they had found Bella in the woods cold and shivering…

I had worked on my Rabbit and hung out with Embry and Quil all the while… and just turned sixteen four days ago… it was still gonna be an eventful day…

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, grabbing a piece of bacon while Sue wasn't looking, and heading out to my garage. I called it 'my garage' because Billy couldn't get to it with his wheel chair and Sue said it 'smelled funny' so she never came in. Yeah right, smelled funny… it's called oil and everyone should know what that smelled like. I put my hair (It all it's annoying long-ness) up in a ponytail and opened the hood of my Beast. I looked it over to make sure no one had stolen any of my already in pace parts, then lifted the master cylinder (That Billy had given me for my birthday, some promise) onto the paneling. I took my soft brush and dusted away the opening for it, then attached it to my brake pedals.

"Yep, no way the brakes are gonna fail on this baby." I said, happily, and laid my hand on the side.

I was still missing an engine, a battery, tires, trunk lining, one back seat and a rearview mirror. I appraised the master cylinder, and then closed the hood. I needed to get to the junk yard to see if I could find a damn seat… the battery and mirror I'd probably end up having to buy. Trunk lining was easy… just staple in some fabric and hope it doesn't break anything… and I'd have to be careful of the gas tank, the tires were harder, though, because they were expensive. Quil said he'd donate two if I could get another pair that matched his Goodyear's… but I'd have to buy Goodyear's to get them in good shape and Goodyear's were expensive…

I sighed and grabbed my five gallon coolant bottle from the shelf and walked back over to the hood, then put it in the tank through a funnel. Then I rolled under the car and grasped the cork chain and closed my eyes, making sure it wouldn't splash on my face if the patch didn't work, and yanked on it.

Nothing happed.

I smiled and opened my eyes in time to see blue fluid racing through the cracks and dripping three large drops into my hair. Great.

I rolled out and stood up, then undid the ponytail and frowned. Blue hair definitely wasn't my color but it did sort of blend in so it wasn't very noticeable. I walked inside and rinsed it at my sink, then ran a comb through it, trying to get it unstuck without having to take a shower whe I heard a familiar roar of an engine.

Bella.

I leapt to my window and sure enough, Bella in her old truck was coming into the way between the house and my garage. I ran out the door and greeted her halfway, smiling as large as possible.

She was beautiful but a little pale… not that it was a huge surprise. Her eyes seemed different, but they were they same chocolate brown that I had seen before, over and over again in my dreams.

"Bella!" I exclaimed with my wide smile on.

I saw her appraise me as she smiled back, some color returning to her cheeks, I realized that I actually made her happy.

"Hey, Jacob!" she smiled and I almost hugged her, but stopped a foot away, she looked up at me in surprise.

"You grew again!" she accused playfully.

I just laughed, it was great to see that shock from everyone I met.

"Six five." I said, allowing some pride to slip into my voice but remain friendly.

She shook her head in what looked like annoyance.

"Is it ever going to stop? You're huge!" she said.

"Still a beanpole though," I said, grimacing that I'd made her made, then I noticed the weather. "Come inside, you're getting all wet!"

We're getting all wet, I corrected myself mentally. I pulled my rubber band from my pocket and wrapped it around my hair, pulling it into a close bun. I ducked inside and called, "Hey, Dad, look who stopped by!"

For once, I added mentally.

Billy was sitting in his chair holding a book, I looked at the cover it read Eyes of the Dragon, sounded boring.

"Well what do you know! It's good to see you Bella." He smiled and shook her small hand.

As if her truck hadn't alerted the entire reservation to her presence, I almost snorted.

"What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

Uh oh, maybe she didn't come down just to see me.

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob- I haven't seen him in forever."

Oh, it sounded so much better coming from her, I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Can you stay for dinner?"

Crap, I should have asked that, now I was going to seem rude.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know."

Damn it, less time with her then… okay, gotta make it good then.

"I'll call him now, he's always invited." Billy smiled.

Oh crap, that's even worse having to be cautious around her dad, damn it Billy!

Bella laughed, shaking me out of it, and said, "It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise, I'll be back again soon- so much that you'll get sick of me."

Impossible.

"Okay maybe next time." Billy chuckled.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked, fantasies raging through my mind.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" she asked, turning on me.

_Getting sticky blue stuff out of my hair._ Didn't sound good, so I said, "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…"

"No that's perfect! I'd love to see you're car!" she exclaimed.

Sure you do, you're already perfect, stop messing with my emotions!

"Okay… it's out back, in the garage." I said, making sure she understood we'd be alone.

To my surprise she waved at Billy and said, "See you later."

We walked out to the garage, her walking beside me so I could lead her to the small building. The small, bohemian, ridiculous building that I almost felt embarrassed about with her inside it. She looked at my tire-less car raised on it's blocks and stared at the grille.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" she asked.

Wow, she new what brand it was.

"It's an old Rabbit- 1986, a classic." I smiled.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Almost finished, My dad made good on his promise last spring." I refrained myself from putting a 'recently' in there.

"Ah." Was all she said as her eyes somehow grew dark, I flinched.

Then she snapped her head at me, coming out of long thought and asked, "Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?"

Ah, so that's what the junk piles in her truck bed were… best not mention the fate of my old motorcycle if she wanted me to fix these.

"Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike, we work on it together sometimes, why?" I feigned ignorance.

"Well…" she made a face that told me she was questioning my secrecy. "…I've recently acquired a couple of bikes and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

"Cool. I'll give it a try." I smiled.

"The thing is: Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy." She said as a warning.

So that's why she didn't mind being alone with me, secrecy…

"Sure, sure… I understand." I smiled.

"I'll pay you."

Oh stop, you're presence is almost more than enough, don't suggest that!

No, I want to help! You can't pay me!" I protested.

"Well… how about a trade, then? I only need one bike- and I'll need lessons too. So how about this, I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."

Great, another vehicle I can ride without worrying about rearview mirrors.

"Swee-eet." I said to myself.

"Wait a sec- are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" she asked.

A week ago, and I know yours was four months ago.

"You missed it, I'm sixteen." Admitting it made me feel dumb.

"Not that you're age stopped you before, sorry about your birthday." She muttered.

Had I ever driven or ridden in front of her? Had she seen me the day I visited her school? I couldn't remember.

"Don't worry about it. I missed yours, what are you now? Forty?" I asked.

"Close." She sniffed.

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it." I suggested.

"Sounds like a date."

Oh I wish it were a date… oh please let it be a date…

"Maybe when our bikes are finished- our present to ourselves." She added.

Damn, I'd have to finish those things fast as I could then… poor Rabbit.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" still feigning ignorance to their presence.

She bit her lip and said, "They're in my truck now."

No!

"Great." I said.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" she asked.

No, once he read a book, he read a book… unless a guest showed up. Otherwise he kept to himself.

"We'll be sneaky." I winked.

It's better she have more to praise me for.

I snagged the bikes from the bed, they were light as a feather, mainly because they were missing their engines, and rolled them into the garage. At least their kickstands worked. I stood them up and appraised them.

"These aren't half bad… this one here might actually be worth something when I'm done with it, it's an old Harley Sprint."

"Then that ones yours." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely.

Wow… she's so perfect in every way, it still amazed me.

"These are going to take some cash though… we'll have to save up for parts first."

Engines didn't come cheap, especially Harley ones.

"We nothing… if you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts." She said.

Too much generosity, crap, I can't let her be nicer than me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, trying to find a good excuse why not.

"I've got some money saved… college fund you know?" she asked.

I nodded not really paying attention to her anymore. I began to take the red one apart, eyeing it with distaste. These were going to take a lot of work, but be oh so rewarding afterwards.


	4. Fate Meets Banter

NEW MOON

**NEW MOON**

I opened the door of my Rabbit so Bella wouldn't have to sit on the floor with me. Then I started blabbering… talking on and on about completely unimportant stuff like my school year and Embry and Quil.

"Quil and Embry? Those are unusual names." She said.

I chuckled, "Quil's is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything though, they fight dirty if you start on their names- they'll tag team you."

"Good friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Guess I made that sound wrong… better make amends.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names." I attempted a smile.

Then I heard Embry's voice call from outside, "Jacob?"

"Is that Billy?" Bella asked, turning.

"No… speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" I hissed ducking in a smile.

They'd finally get to meet Bella!

"Jake? Are you out here?" Embry called again.

"Yeah!" I shouted back, then sighed with relief as I heard footsteps.

Quil and Embry walked in, then stopped short as they saw Bella. Embry looked between her and I and Quil just smiled slowly.

"Hey, guys." I said, trying to make them stop staring at her.

"Hey, Jake." Quil said.

Bella smiled at him and he winked, "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry- This is my friend, Bella." I said, cursing them for staring.

They looked at each other and slightly rolled their eyes, of course they already knew her.

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil asked, feigning ignorance.

"That's right." She smiled, I saw her notice his flexing muscle.

Oh crap! They were _hitting on her_!

"I'm Quil Ateara." He boomed.

"Nice to meet you Quil." Bella said.

No! No it was not nice to meet him, can't you see he's not looking at your eyes?

"Hey, Bella, I'm Embry, Embry Call- you probably already figured that out, though." Embry said and stuffed his hand in his pocket, at least HE wasn't hitting on her.

"Nice to meet you, too." She smiled.

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, raising his brows on the word 'doing'.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes." I said, trying to let them know I'd get to hang out around her more than they did.

Then they both launched into a series of questions that they already knew the answers too… I suppose they were trying to make me look smart so I answered them with strength in my voice.

Then Bella sighed and stood up from the Rabbit, I looked at her petrified.

"We're boring you, aren't we?" I asked.

"Naw… I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie." She said, and she looked like she meant it.

"Oh… well I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" I asked.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" she asked.

She was asking me if she could come back? If I had my way she'd be sleeping on my bed with me tonight! I saw Quil nudge Embry and they smiled at each other, knowing what I was thinking.

"That would be great!" I said, smiling as wide as I could.

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts." She suggested.

Dammit… gotta get back to playing the innocent boy.

"I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything." I said, letting my face fall a little.

She shook her head, "No way. I'm bankrolling this party, you just have to supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes at Quil, I agreed… she was too charitable.

"That doesn't seem right." I shook my head.

If I can just look at you, that's more than enough pay.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic how much would he charge me?" she asked blatantly.

"Okay, you're getting a deal!" I smiled, giving in.

"Not to mention the riding lessons." She added as an afterthought.

"I'd like to give her riding lessons, if you know what I'm saying." Quil whispered to Embry, smiling.

I swatted him in the back of his head and said, "That's it, get out."

No more flirting with Bella.

"No, really, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." She smiled and headed for the door.

"Wooooo!" Quil and Embry chanted and I lunged at them.

I smacked Quil so hard he fell over and tripped Embry who was trying to get out of the way earning an, "Ouch!" from Quil and a "Hey!" from Embry.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow I'll cripple your modes of transportation." I threatened, flipping out my Master Wrench which had four different wrench heads.

They both just smiled and jumped on the Rabbit's trunk at the same time.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What kind of riding lessons do you think he'll give her, Embry?" Quil asked.

"Definitely the long and hard ones… really long and really hard…" Embry said.

We all looked at each other and howled in laughter, then sobered up quickly.

"Seriously, leave me alone tomorrow with her… I'll need to finish these up fast." I sighed, looking at them.

"Yeah… the Sprint needs an engine and a brake… the red one needs an engine and a clutch… some new spokes wouldn't hurt either." Quil observed.

"You missed the gas tank on the red one… it's definitely the red-headed step child of the two." Embry laughed.

This was going to suck… but it would be worth it in the end… I could just picture it…


	5. Parts for a Bike

**NEW MOON**

I drank the coffee as fast as I could without letting Billy know what I was doing. I needed to be as awake as possible since Bella would be here soon. Billy looked at me and smiled, then set his book down and _really_ looked at me.

"Jacob." He stated.

I looked back at him, waiting for it. Waiting for him to tell me he knew all about the bikes.

"Jacob, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Uh… that depends, what do you know?" I asked, trying to sound like I was joking.

"Well, I know that you're fixing up two bikes for Bella Swan." He said.

Crap.

"Yeah… I am. Free of charge too, except she's giving me the Harley." I smiled.

"Are you two… intimate?" he asked.

Wow. I didn't even know he knew those kind of words.

"I wish." I mumbled and he heard me.

"Jake…" he said.

"No… it's not like that, dad. We're just friends." For now.

"Jake… just remember: If you do meet a _special_ girl, tell me. I have a speech prepared for that day."

"Haha okay dad… hey, why did you even think that, or was it sudden insight?" I asked.

"Charlie called… Harry is going to drive me up to his house and we're all going fishing… I figured Bella had something to do with it." He shrugged.

"Thought we were going to make out on the couch, huh?" I asked, smiling again.

"I don't know… but any type of out-making had better _not_ be on my couch." Billy laughed.

"I hear her truck,"

"So does the entire state."

"…so I'm going to go out. Hey, don't mention the bikes to Charlie, okay? He'd freak on Bella…"

"Oh please… he'd probably shoot me just for _knowing_. My lips are sealed." Billy smiled.

I smiled and walked out into the rain to meet Bella. I held my black umbrella over the door as she got out, she was so beautiful in the rain… it made her glow almost…

"Charlie called… said you were on your way." I said smiling.

She smiled back, a large, warm smile that turned my guts to butterflies and said, "Hi, Jacob."

"Good call on inviting Billy up." I held out my hand for a high five and laughed when she reached high to slap it.

We walked inside and I showed her my room while Billy waited for Harry. I sat there, praying she'd sit on the bed… oh please! But, of course, Harry had to show up right when she started glancing around for a place to sit, crap. As soon as they drove off she turned to me, smiling, and asked, "So where to, Mr. Goodwrench?"

Great, now I was a brand of tools. I pulled out my list of my calculations I had made the night before, along with a list of places that parts were attainable.

"We'll start with the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive, " I warned her. "Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again."

Then, thinking that I should do it right I added, "I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here."

She fanned herself with the checkbook and smiled, "We're covered."

The dump wasn't too bad, and I blabbed like an idiot the entire way there. I found spokes for the red one and a clutch. On the way to the Checkered Auto Parts in Hoquiam, I noticed the radio cavity had wires that were snapped and torn, I poked it.

"Did the stereo break?" I asked myself.

"Yeah." She mumbled, but I didn't catch it.

"Who took it out? There's a lot of damage…" I said.

"I did." She said firmly.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much." I laughed.

"No problem." She said.

I wondered if I had offended her somehow…

Then I started blabbing again, talking about school, my friends, Quil and his idiocy…

"I'm doing all the talking…. Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push." I said.

"Wrong. There's really nothing, your friends are much more interesting than mine, I like your friends… Quil's funny." She said.

What? Quil was funny? No he wasn't!

"I think Quil likes you, too." I frowned.

"He's a little young for me." She laughed.

But I'm his age, I'm not to young for you, am I?

"He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months." I said, feeling my frown deepen.

"Sure, but, considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count that in dog years? What does that make me, twelve years older?" she asked in a teasing voice.

It was _not_ funny.

"Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're so small, I'd have to knock ten years off your total." I rolled my eyes.

"Five foot four is perfectly average," she sniffed. "It's not my fault you're a freak."

That got us rolling, finally we talked back and forth about something completely idiotic… but something I found I was good at. We stopped when we got the store, though, and I found everything I needed. It was excellent, they were throwing it all away so we got it half off. By the time we got back to La Push Bella was twenty-three and I was thirty, I was good at the game. We unloaded the parts and set them on the floor, Bella sat in the Rabbit as I began to clean the parts and the bikes. It grew dark quickly and soon I heard Billy calling for us, Bella stood up and then stopped awkwardly looking at the parts.

"Just leave it," I said. "I'll work on it later tonight."

"Don't forget you're schoolwork or anything." She said.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called.

"Shoot, coming!" Bella said loudly.

"Let's go." I said, smiling.

Breaking the rules is so much fun it's crazy. I turned off the light, grabbed Bella's hand and headed towards the house, we kept stumbling and laughing… but I could swear she was a little hysterical.

"Hey, dad." We both said at the porch, then started to laugh again.

Charlie saw my hand around hers which I wasn't about to let go of, and said, "Billy invited us for dinner."

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations." My dad said.

"I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long." I snorted.

That night was fun, I got to see Bella in a social atmosphere, which was almost the weirdest thing ever… she was really anti social. Seth kept pestering me when I gave Bella too much attention, obviously he didn't understand girls. The rain broke it up soon, though, and I hugged Bella good bye, then sat on the couch and sighed.

"Get them fixed yet?" Billy asked.

"Not quite… I think I'll polish and clean them tonight so they look better tomorrow… she might stop coming once they're done." I admitted.

"Charlie is nervous about something… a bear or something that has been spotted near the reservation, what do you think?" he asked me.

"Lucky we don't have any honey." I mumbled and he laughed.

Bears were nothing… I had to worry about bikes. I polished the red one and banged out the dents, then scrubbed it down and polished it again.


End file.
